


Irresistible

by TheMissingMask



Series: Driving Drabbles [6]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissingMask/pseuds/TheMissingMask
Summary: Todd is shameless, but then, so is Dirk.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Irresistible' by Temposhark, and for this I entirely blame Spotify shuffling through my driving playlist and putting thoughts in my head. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Todd was flirting very openly with the girl at the bar. But, he decided as he cast a sideways glance at Dirk on the other side of the nightclub, it was fully justified.

Leaning on a table with his chin resting on one hand and head tilted in feigned interest at the other man’s conversation, Dirk was being even more unscrupulous than he was. The detective’s hips were swaying to the upbeat tunes pumping loudly from the speakers. It was such a natural, captivating, and utterly distracting movement.

Dirk’s eyes flicked to Todd’s for a second, and he leant further in towards the muscle-bound, CrossFit-type guy before him, the movement pushing his ass out a little further.

Well, if that was how it was going to be.

Todd casually brushed through the woman’s hair, claiming she had some fluff caught in it, but his hand rested on the side of her neck, thumb hovering over her collarbone. He offered her a charmingly shy smile, and thought he could feel Dirk’s eyes on him. She giggled, Todd laughed nervously and withdrew his hand, but immediately licked his lips in silent invitation. Now he knew Dirk was watching him.

A movement caught his attention. Dirk was leading the other guy towards the dance floor. Or, rather, being led by a muscly arm wrapped around his waist. Once the pair reached the centre of the area, Dirk twisted in the secure grip so his body was pressed flush against the other man, and proceeded to move to the music in a way Todd had come to realise only Dirk was capable of. It was quite frankly obscene how hot he looked.

Todd’s eyebrow quirked in irritation, but he refused to back down just yet. He leant in towards the girl so his lips brushed against her ear, asking if she would like to dance. And then she was taking his hand and leading him onto the dance floor. With one hand on her hips, the other interlacing fingers with her, he began to move to the music because, hey, Dirk wasn’t the only one with moves.

The two couples somehow ended up pretty close to each other, and the dance floor was really quite crowded. So it probably seemed like an accident when Dirk’s ass brushed up against Todd, or when Todd happened to trace his fingers over the small of Dirk’s back.

Todd was growing frustrated. He knew Dirk was growing frustrated. But they were both too intoxicated, too stubborn, and too goddamn shameless to back down. So they continued to dance like that for nearly an hour, until Todd’s girl led him back off the dance floor and suggested they go back to her place.

He smiled and politely declined, but offered to walk her back the couple of blocks to her apartment because he didn’t feel like being a complete asshole. They parted with a few exchanged words, an amicable laugh, and no bitter feelings. Todd returned promptly to the nightclub to reclaim his detective.

Or, more likely, rescue him.

Dirk was always the same when he had too much vodka. Flirty and extremely eager to dance, but incapable of realising that doing so tended to suggest to the recipient that he was up for something more. Which inevitably left him in that awkward and sometimes dangerous position of trying to decline further advances after the music had stopped.

When Todd arrived, sure enough, the other guy had Dirk pressed up against a table and was sucking the man’s neck, despite Dirk simultaneously rambling about inappropriate behaviour and trying to push the jerk off. Without a moment of hesitation, Todd strode over, tapped the guy on the shoulder with one hand and punched him with the other, brass knuckles glinting in the flashing lights.

Dirk raised his eyebrows and shot Todd a disapproving look as the man slumped at his feet.

“A little excessive, Todd.”

Todd shrugged nonchalantly, and grabbed Dirk’s arm just as a group of similarly stocky men, probably the guys mates, seemed to realise what was going on. Laughing maniacally, Todd dragged his boyfriend sprinting out of the nightclub to the yells of its patrons.

The pair ran far further than the threat of an entirely shit-faced group of men merited, but they were fuelled by alcohol and adrenaline, so it didn’t matter. They reached their apartment, Todd still with his hand around Dirk’s wrist, and all but fell through the door when they finally succeeded in unlocking it. Dirk was kissing Todd eagerly the moment they entered, rushing to remove the shorter man’s jacket. Todd was no more patient, and by the time both had shed their outer layers of clothing, he had Dirk pinned against the door, their fingers lacing together as he pressed Dirk’s hands up against the wooden surface.

Dirk moaned beautifully as Todd bit over the point where that other guy had been sucking not an hour before, selfishly reclaiming what was decidedly _his_.

“Guys!” A voice from the sofa startled both men, “Think you’ll make it to the bedroom?”

“Amanda!” Todd squeaked, licking his lips and half turning to his sister, torn between modesty and not wanting to move his body from this very pleasant situation.

“Hey.” She waved easily and took a swing of beer, handing it to Martin behind her, who raised it in mock salute.

“Evenin’, nerdy bullshit.”

“Hi.” Dirk was not-subtly trying to hide behind the shorter man, “I thought there were a few more broken light bulbs in the hall than I remembered.”

“You 100% did not notice that.” Todd accused.

“I 100% did not notice that.” Dirk conceded, before licking his bottom lip and fidgeting anxiously, “So, um, perhaps we should…”

With his hair in disarray, cheeks flushed, and shirt collar open just slightly, Dirk was utterly irresistible. Todd nodded way too enthusiastically.

“Yep. Yes! We definitely should…umm, night Amanda. Turn the, uh, the TV on or something.” Todd waved a sort of goodbye to the woman and her entourage as Dirk started to drag him towards their bedroom.

Dirk popped his head back into the room a moment later provide the addendum, “Loud!”


End file.
